In Hiding
by sk8tergirl2
Summary: Selena Gomez international pop star gets shot on stage, falls in love with her nurse and goes into hiding just to find her doppleganger. Alex Russo family wizard needs a roommate to help pay for rent and is having issues with her current boyfriend and Debby Ryan lost her family at a young age and was raised to kill by someone you would not have guessed. Drama much? MALEX AND DEMENA


**um hi. Okay this is awkward. I know I said next week, but apparently that meant next year.. so sorry for those who actually read this. So I read what i had before but honestly that chapter was just pitiful and I couldn't bring myself to go off of that so I decided to re-write and re-post. Its the same as before, only with better writing and i'm changing it to a femslash. Don't worry there's still Malex, I just couldn't help but add Demena. Sorry if that disgusts you.. oh wait no I'm not. If you don't like, then don't read, its as simple as that. I promise to update really soon too so don't worry, and review and tel me hat you think. Constructive critism is appreciated.**

* * *

"Selena! Selena! Selena!" The crowd chanted, demanding their idol's presence. The night was warm with a slight breeze, perfect weather for a summer concert. The bright lights set up around the stage masked the moonlight and any cricket's singing was drowned out by the audience of thousands of screaming fans. The applause raised considerably and the chanting turned to screaming as the girl they were all waiting for stepped onto the stage. The girl who was my target. I was nestled safely and hidden from view in a tree, cradling my sniper to my chest, I sat and waited for just the right moment. The music blared from the speakers and the sound of her voice filled the area as she sang her songs. I shifted a bit in my position to ready my gun and take my aim. I watched the teencelebrity through my scope, lining up the vision and setting the singer at point blank. My finger rested on the trigger readdy to squeeze when I come across the perfect opportunity. This is it... I can't mess this up, I need to get- my mantra was interrupted when out of nowhere a rock was projected up at me, hitting me just above the eyebrow. I winced and involuntarily pulled the trigger. Shit, I thought when I saw the singer fall to her knees clutching her arm. I immediately gathered my stuff and climbed down before breaking into a sprint, only to collide with someone and fall to the ground. I looked up to see a girl, maybe 16 with a mixture of fear and anger in her eyes. This must be where the rock came from.

**Selena's POV**

I ran on stage loving the rush i got seeing my fans cheer me on. The music started and I started singing on my cue. Tonight was going to be great. After the concert, Nick was going to take me out on our date, Taylor and I are going to have one of our old fashioned sleep covers, life was great at the moment. I was completely energized feeling the adrenaline running through my veins when out of nowhere, an agonizing pain shot through my right arm. The force of the blow was enough to knock me off my feet. Time itself slowed down. I watched as my band mates ran up to me, all shocked and concerned. I could see my fans screaming, some running, but i heard nothing but the accelerated beating of my heart. Suddenly I was being lifted to my feet and the world resumed at its normal pace. I yelped and craddled my arm as waves of pain shot through it and the sound of screaming and panic flooded my ears.

"Selena? Selena! Can you hear me!?" I could barely hear Ethan over the crowd as he worriedly tried to get my attention.

"Yeah" I told him. I was surrounded by my band, shielded from view of the crowd. "I just.. I feel.. what happened?" I finally asked tired of my confusion.

"You've been shot. An ambulance was called and its on its way". Shot? I didn't want to look at my arm covered in my blood but from the pain I could tell that they were right. I barely noticed as my arm was gently taken and wrapped firmly in a peice of cloth. Why did it seem like I was zoning in and out? I must be in shock. It wasn't long before the sound of sirens filled the air. Two squad cars pulled up along with an ambulance , I was starting to regret and be thankful for having the concert out doors. On one hand, I don't have to get through a maze of halls to get out, but on the other, the sniper might not have gotten a chance at all had I been in a stadium. Paparazzi swarmed the place as my band members led me off the stage. I watched as the police formed a barricade to block my fans as the EMTs made me lie down on the gurney as a precaution. My mom/manager told me she'd follow the ambulance in her car and the The Scene all were required to stay and try to sort out the crowd and paparrazi as police investigated the area.

"I'm sorry but is all this really necessary?" I asked the EMT as he was strapping an oxygen mask over my face.

"Its all part of procedure. There's a possibility the bullet could have been coated with some sort of substance, there's a possibility you could have retained another injury during the fall and you haven't realized it and the fact that you're a celebrity means that even the smallest, harmless overlook could get us fired." Ugh I hate the word 'celebrity'.

"Why? I'm still a person, I should get the same treatment as anyone else, or better yet, they should get the same care I do!" My voice was muffled by the pesky oxygen mask but I know he heard me because he merely nodded.

The rest of the ride was silent and mainly awkward on my part. I was trying my best to ignore the agonizing pain emitting from my harm. I always imagined getting shot at all would be painful and that I'd freak out if it were to happen to me, and now here I am feeling more pain than I ever have before and I haven't as much as gotten teary eyed.

The reast was a blur of doctors and nurses and technicians. All I could gather was that apparently the bullet was still lodged in my arm and it would require surgical procedure to remove it and before i knew it I was drugged and unconscious.

**Alex's POV**

"okay, maybe my artwork isn't selling as much as I'd like, but its only been a week we've just gotta give it a little more time and I'm sure I'll be able to pay you." I said hurriedly to my landlord. He's been breathing down my neck for a while now about not being able to pay the rent.

"Alex, I just don't see it happening. You're running two jobs at once and its not enough. Might I suggest you find another way to afford it? Maybe get a roommate?"

"And if I can't?" I asked worriedly and he sighed.

"Then I'm afraid you'll be evicted" he told me before standing and turning to the door. "Good day Miss Russo, I'm sure i can see myself out." And with that he left leaving me alone in my apartment. I thought for a moment before I groaned in the silence.

"Maybe a roommate is just what I need." I said to no one in particular. I got up off the couch and went to my room to retrieve my wand. I waved it and Justin was sitting on the bed in a flash.

"Alex! You have got to stop flashing me in whenever you please!" He exclaimed after realizing he was no longer in his office. The 25 year old was clad in his professional robes and the dorky looking giant black glasses. His hair looked like it could be trimmed again and he had a hint of stubble growing giving him an even older appearance.

"Yeah sure, but more importantly I need a roommate." I told him and he sat there staring at me for a moment.

"That's it? That's why you flashed me in? What does that have to do with me?" I rolled my eyes and sighed tiredly.

"I mean a wizard roommate so that I don't have to worry about hiding my magic. Isn't there like a student or someone who isn't happy with their living arrangements? Someone who doesn't get along with their roommate or something?" He shook his head tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alex you are 20 now, you're grown up and living on your own. Its time you start being responsible! I'm not going to help you' you need to do it on your own."

"But Justin-" he cut me off putting his hand up.

"No buts, put an add in the paper or something, but I'm not going to help out. Now quit flashing me in! A phone call wouldn't hurt you know!" He waved his wand and was gone.

"Ugh" I groaned in the once again silent house before going to call the paper and take out an add.

**Selena's POV**

I woke up feeling dazed and confused. My now sensitive eyes squinted against the harsh blinding bright light. My head was so foggy that I couldn't think straight and there was a consistent beeping that was beginning to bug the hell out of me. I tried to find the source but my thoughts were lost in my murky swamp of a mind so that I couldn't seem to concentrate. The room was bare and empty, the walls painted white given it a spacious feeling. the white blinds hat covered the windows did a terrible job at blocking the sunlight. I was lying in a bed and I sat for a moment to try and clear my thoughts when the door opened and a nurse entered. She was stunning; her hair seemed to glisten even in the harsh fluorescent lighting in the room. Her eyes sparkled like the stars so full of life and warmth. She looked surprised seeing me awake before she giggled, the sound being the most pleasant thing I've heard and I wondered what she found so amusing.

"Sorry, you've got a little something there" she motioned to the corner of her mouth but I was to busy admiring her beauty to register what she was getting at. She laughed again when all I did was stare most likely vacantly at her.

"He really drugged you up didn't he? " she came forward smirking as she took her apron and wiped the side of my mouth that apparently had had a bit of drool dribbling down. I tried speaking but my tongue was like lead in my dry mouth and all that managed to come out was small incoherent babbling. She gave a small laugh again and wen to the other side of the bed.

"Here why don't I lower that for you. Dr. Reynolds is fairly new and felt pressured treating a celebrity." She messed with a few knobs on the machine and the small tube attached to my arm. Once she finished whatever it was that she was doing she sat in a chair by the bed waiting patiently for something. We sat there in silence for about five minutes when my head started to clear. I finally realized that the blinds were letting in sunlight because they were open and the beeping was from the monitor beside me. I'm in a hospital I realized. I looked at the nurse again who was sitting there watching me with her amazing brown orbs.

"Water" I croaked yearning for the substance to moisten my mouth. The nurse got up and reached over to grab a glass of water I hadn't noticed before sitting on the bedside table. She held It up to my lips, probably not trusting me to hold it in my state, and I allowed the refreshing liquid to quench my thirst. The young nurse reached over and grabbed a glass of water that I hadn't noticed sitting on the bedside table. She brought it to my lips probably not trusting me to hold it in my state and I allowed the cool liquid to quench my thirst. I ended up downing the whole glass loving how refreshing it was. She set the empty cup back on the small table and again used her apron to wipe my face dry. I felt my cheeks grow warm in embarassement and silently prayed tha she wouldn't notice.

"Better?" She asked and I nodded.

"Much." I confirmed. "Thanks..." I trailedoff silently asking her name. I wasn't going to let this gIRL get away wwithout knowing her name... what am I saying? She's a girl! I'm into guys!... right?

"Demi" she informed me.

"Oh that's cool, is it short for something?" She's the one who nodded this time.

"Demetria"

"That's a pretty name" I commented. " I'm Se-"

"Selena Gomez, I know. I'm a huge fan." I gave her a confused look.

"Fan?"

"Yeah, you know those people who follow famous people?" She told me as if it were obvious and i felt my eyes go wide.

"You know I'm famous!?" I exclaimed seriously and she burst out laughing. She must have seen my hurt look because she immediately stopped laughing and cleared her throat.

"Um okay, I think this is still too high" she said going back to messing with the machine.

* * *

I was there for over a week. Apparently the bullet had been coated in something. Cyanide. Luckily they were able to remove both the bullet and the poison but it just shows that whoever pulled the trigger was serious. Not that shoting in general wasn't serious. I was well enough to be discharged from the hospital the next day but I was forced to stay merely because it wasn't safe. Honestly i just wanted to go home. I was tired of sitting here all day with nothing to do. I couldn't even write or type because my arm was in a cast. I'm currently sitting by the window staring out longingly at the street below me. I envied every one of those people walking around freely doing what they pleased. I heard the door open to see Demi walk in with a tray of food. At least i had her. She sometimes sits aand talks with me for hours or will just sit there to kkeep me company. We've gotten close in the last week.

"Selena! Get away from their!" She scolded setting the tray down and coming to pull me back to the bed.

"What? Can't a girl get some vitamine D?" I whined.

"Not when that D might as well stand for demise. That's like the perfect place for some gunman hiding out to finish the job!"

"Well it could also stand for desire, as in I desire sunlight! How much longer do i have to stay here without seeing anyone?" Once I was sat down, she placed the tray on my lap and i just moved it onto the bedside table with mumbling that I wasn't hungry.

"Actually I WAS going to give you some good news, but I'm nout going to if our don't eat" she said sternly and I gave her a curious glance. What kind of good news could she have? Something about my freedom? With an annoyed sigh, I used my good hand to pick the tay up aand put it back on my lap.

"Happy?" I grumbled taking a bite.

"Immensely" she said sarcastically before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Now what's this good news?" I asked her in between bites.

"Well, your mother and the record company both agree that you should lay low for a bit, so the'be arranged for you to go into hiding in New York, they've found a place where our will be safe and can roam th streets as long as you're careful"

"Really?" I asked excitedly before I rrealized something that brought my mood back down. "Oh. That means i probably wont see you again" I said sadly.

"Aw, I know I'm so loveable and that i will be missed dearly, but I'm sure you'll get through it." I rolled my eyes and slapped her arm.

"Demi! I'm serious!" I said as she laughed.

"I know you are and I am too, sorta, you really will get over it." I sighed heavily.

"No I won't" I wined. And she pulled me into a hug.

"Yes you will, because I'm going with." She told me and i had to make sure I heard her correctly.

"Huh?" I said smartly.

"They want someone with medical knowledge to go wwith you in case you get hurt and can't get to the hospital in time and they asked me since I'm basically done with my medical classes and there's a chance this will help me get hired as an acual doctor. " she explained and I coldntstop the wide smile that made its home on my face. I tackled her in a one armed hug as we both laugh happily. She had told me she was almost done with med school, she had graduated hhighschool at sixteen and immediately started college, studying medicine to become a ddoctor. She was highly qualified and very bright so i'm not all that surprised.

"So when do we leave?" I asked her giddily.

"Tomorrow." She told me. I couldn't wait.


End file.
